homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
091416-Troll Girl Gives Hot Halfie Stud Her Package
CC: A knock comes at the door. CC: "Hello? Who is it?" CC: "Hello, this is Heftka's room, right? I'm Daiyne Deloom." CC: "Yup! Oh, uh, hi!" She opens the door, looking at him. CC: "Hi." He offers a small wave and a smile. It's probably awkward coming from a six foot half blood. CC: "I...I was hoping I could speak with you." CC: "Oh, what's up?" She really doesn't know a lot about him, despite searching things up on anyone who might be important. Yeah, this is pretty awkward. CC: "May I come in?" CC: "Uh, sure." She steps back, giving him room. The walls of her room have a lot of skulls and articulated skeletons on shelves. There's at least one of what looks like a troll skull. Also, a lot of scarves. Some of the skeletons are wearing scarves, in fact. CC: He steps into the room. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He looks around, kind of wowed by the number of skulls, and seemingly confused my the scarves. "I don't mean to bother you much, I've been doing a bit of imperial business and it seems to have led me to you." CC: "Oh, nope, not at all. And um. Really? Related to what?" Intrigue!! Also, apprehension, something to do with her mother? Definitely something to do with one of her parents, and probably not her dad, so. Huh. CC: "I uhh...I don't mean to sadden you, but it's to do with your mother, Varani." He seems sorry to have to bring the topic up. CC: Called it. "No, it's fine. Um. What is it?" CC: "My condolences. I was, well, I was sent to find her after her disappearance was noticed. She'd had a report for the Autocrat as well as some personal business of my own." He produces a small framed picture from his sylladex, it's Heftka and Varani together. He offers it to her. "I recovered the report and it made mention of a...package being sent to you." CC: "...Oh." Okay, now she's sad. That picture is definitely making her sad. She takes it, looking at it for a long second then captchaloguing it. Okay, no more sad feelings, get out. "A package?" CC: "Yes, a package. I don't know what form it would have come in. CC: "Oh, yeah, I was getting these papers with a lot of numbers on them. I don't know what they meant, I couldn't find anything and codes and things aren't really my strong suite, haha. Um. Is that what you're talking about?" CC: His face lights up. "That exactly." CC: "Do you mind if I take a peak at them?" CC: "Uh, yeah, lemme find them! Sorry, I'm not super organized." She looks around her room for a moment, then zeroes in on a particlar pile of books and folders, rummaging around until she finds what she was looking for. "Here! Do you know what's up with them?" CC: "It's, uhh, it's a series of dates and times. The report has the accompanying locations of the events taking place there, I believe." CC: "It's part of that business I was called to take care of. Your mother's research is an immeasurable boon." CC: "Damn, why would someone be sending something like that to me? My parents are important, I mean, but I'm not." INTRIGUE CC: "You think that could be the reason 'why' it was sent to you? Being unknown, but very well protected here. I admit, I hadn't known of you either until the report lead me here. Hehe, right under my nose." CC: "Who's the other important parent, if I might ask?" CC: "Haha, yeah. And it's Nyarla! That's why I've been living here." CC: He seems a bit stunned by that. "Oh wow. That's news to me. He's a great man, I hadn't known he had another daughter." CC: He seems to realize something. "Did you know that I'm actually engaged to your...step-sister, I think the term is." CC: "Oh, I didn't know that! And I'm not sure. I guess." She has no idea how to feel about any of this, except the mom parts. Even those, really. Just gonna. Yeah. From there, small talk ensues. Category:Heftka Category:Dain